


Midnight Fire Flowers

by HummingValkyrie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gency, Marriage Proposal, Too much fluff, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HummingValkyrie/pseuds/HummingValkyrie
Summary: Angela shows Genji her home country. She thinks he just wants to enjoy the view, but he has other plans in mind.





	

It was a beautiful night in the middle of summer. The moon gently shining and stars shimerring on the nearly black sky. Truly, a wonderful wiev. 

He thought about proposing to her for some time, but he had always put it away, scared that she will reject him, because of how he looks, because of what he did, because of what he is. This was the day he finally had the courage to vow his love and commitment for her. 

They were walking through the castle somewhere in the north of Switzerland. It was near Rheinfall - the largest waterfall in Europe and in the distance they could see Wörth Castle. 

‘’I’ve always thought of showing you my home country, you know?’’

‘’It was worth the wait, the landscape is beautiful.’’

‘’I was here with my parents when I was a little girl, my father would give me piggyback rides so I could see everything better.’’

‘’They really loved you.’’

‘’They did.’’

He thought that she will be sad, but instead she was smiling. The sight that could always make him feel that he is in the right place.

‘’The show should start soon. We should go.’’

‘’Of course.’’

He was planning it from a long time. When she told him that she wants them to go to Switzerland together he knew that she has to see the famous Rhine Falls fireworks.

They arrived on the platform a few minutes before the fireworks. He took a deep breath collecting his thoughts and forming his confession.

‘’Genji, I can’t wait for the-

show….’’

She was speechless after seing her love kneeling before her with a small white box in his hand.

‘’Angela, I hesitated for a long time to tell you this, but I finally have the determination to do it. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. Will you marry me?’’

He opened the box and at the same time she started crying from happiness, she could not believe what she saw.

‘’Of course I will! You sly fox, you planned all of this didn’t you?’’

‘’Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t’’

He slid a beautiful silver ring with a light blue stone in the middle on her finger. 

‘’This stone is Angelite, it has a peaceful energy that is calming and soothing. I figured it will help you with your work.’’

She put it closer to her face, examining it accurately, amazed by its beauty.

‘’It certainly will, it’s beautiful.’’ 

She kissed him gently, embracing him. After they parted, he looked deeply into her ocean blue eyes and cupped her face.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes wide and looked into the distance.

‘’Look! The fireworks!’’

He turned around and grabbed her hand. They were watching in awe as millions of colorful lights were glimmering on the sky, it felt like they were in another world, full of magic and wizardry. 

But no fireworks could match the blue ring on her finger.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr : http://humming-valkyrie.tumblr.com/


End file.
